Listen to your heart
by Idril Faelivrin
Summary: Songfic :: SasuSaku :: Un songfic de esta canción, pensamientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke.


Este es un songfic, la canción se llama "Listen to your heart" y la canta Roxette, me encanta esta canción, por eso decidí hacer un songfic de ella.

**: LISTEN TO YOUR HEART :**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Aquel día, aquel día que dejaste tu aldea natal, Konoha, el día que abandonaste a la gente que le importabas, y aunque no sepas, gente que a ti te importaba, Sasuke-kun, aunque no lo creas, te duele, yo se que te duele dejar este lugar, por más que lo niegues, por más que digas que aquí nunca encontrarás lo que deseas, poder, estás equivocado, talvez no podrás conseguir ese deseado poder, pero podrás sentirte querido, amado, con gente que te quiere. Aquel doloroso día, tu rostro parecia decidido pero se que tu alma, tu consciencia, no lo estaba, ¿acaso todo lo que vivimos no valió nada? acaso Naruto, Kakashi.. yo.. ¿no valemos nada para ti? yo se que si, pero esa oscuridad que te invade te está cegando la realidad.__

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

Escucha a tu corazón, aquel día, tu mente le ganó a tu corazón ¿y sabes Sasuke-kun? el corazón debe ir primero, siempre, ya que muchas veces si no le hacemos caso a nuestro corazón podremos perder cosas que no podremos recuperar... no lo escuchaste... nos haz perdido... pero ¿sabes? aquí siempre me tendrás para ti, para tu corazón.

Te haz ido... aun no lo creo... pero al no verte aquí, cada vez lo creo poco un poco más, aunque mi corazón no lo quiera reconocer, se que te haz ido, te haz marchado, quisiera ir contigo... te lo dije, pero no te importó "gracias" me dijiste ¿eso es todo?.

¿Acaso esa venganza te apagó el corazón? saciarte de estar satisfacción en asesinar a tu hermano... ¿crees que arreglarás algo? ¿qué pasará después? venganza, poder, venganza... lo único que recorre cada parte de tu ser ¿es eso? no creo... todos los humanos sentimos, ¿amamos? Sasuke-kun yo se que no puedes evitarlo, todos somos iguales, sólo que no lo admites ¡admítelo de una vez!__

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

Acaso todos los buenos momentos, ¿se han ido? ¿como si jamás hubiesen pasado? cada instante, cada risa, palabra, momento... todo eso... ¿ha desaparecido? talvez de tu mente, pero de tu corazón... jamás.

Cada momento que pasaste con Kakashi-sensei... Naruto... conmigo... ¿se han esfumado? ¿acaso no te sentiste querido? ¿como si tuvieses familia de nuevo? para mi ustedes eran mi familia, lo son, sin ti... es como perder a mi propia familia, mi felicidad se a ido contigo, mi vida, mi ser.__

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

No me escuchaste, tantas cosas de las que quería hablar contigo, tantas cosas... tan feliz que te hubiese hecho, te hubieses sentido de nuevo con familia... todos te extrañamos... el equipo no es lo mismo sin ti, tantas cosas que queremos decirte, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas por utilizar.

Sólo recuerda Sasuke-kun, que aquí siempre tendrás a personas que te querrán... amarán... simplemente abrete un poco, deja por unos momentos a tu mente... a tu venganza... ese deseo de poder... y por primera vez... **escucha a tu corazón**.

----------------------------

Ñiaahh! xD... ya tenia este songfic desde hace mucho o.0 namas que no me acordaba, ahorita estaba viendo mis diskets y lo veo en uno y pues a subirlo! xDD.. espero y les guste n.n


End file.
